Voldemort
Voldemort é o principal antagonista nos livros de Harry Potter. Ele matou os pais de Harry (entre vários outros bruxos) e depois tentou matar o garoto, mas falhou e desapareceu temporariamente. Na história Voldemort, referido por muitos da comunidade bruxa como Você-Sabe-Quem ou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, é um bruxo das trevas que aterrorizou a comunidade bruxa por mais de uma década. Descoberto no Livro 1, Capítulo 1, O Menino Que Sobreviveu Voldemort atacou a família de Harry no Dia das Bruxas, quando o garoto tinha somente um ano de idade. Ele matou os pais de Potter, Tiago e Lílian, mas não conseguiu matar o bebê. A maldição ricocheteou, deixando Harry com uma única cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Voldemort acabou fugindo. Descoberto no Livro 1, Capítulo 17, O Homem de Duas Caras Voldemort encontra Harry na câmara final; Quirrell desenrola seu turbante e revela o rosto de Voldemort grudado atrás de sua cabeça, algo que Quirrell escondeu o ano inteiro. Voldemort tem o rosto branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar de narinas. Ele conta a Harry como se tornou uma mera sombra vaporosa e desapegada da vida, se fortalecendo somente com sangue de unicórnio que o Professor Quirrell bebia por ele. Voldemort explica a Harry que ele tentou conseguir a Pedra Filosofal para criar um corpo só dele. Ele fala da noite que matou os pais de Potter: diz que seu pai morreu corajosamente, mas que teria poupado sua mãe se ela não insistisse em proteger seu filho. Quando Harry recusa-se a entregar a Pedra Filosofal para Voldemort, este manda o Professor Quirrell matar o garoto, algo que o Professor Quirrell é incapaz de fazer. Voldemort deixa a escola quando Dumbledore aparece na câmara subterrânea, deixando o Professor Quirrell morrer. Descoberto no Livro 2, Capítulo 17, O Herdeiro de Slytherin Dentro da Câmara Secreta, Tom Riddle revela-se uma memória preservada de Voldemort. Ele mostra a Harry como "Tom Servolo Riddle" é um anagrama de "Eis Lorde Voldemort". Descoberto no Livro 2, Capítulo 18, A Recompensa de Dobby Segundo Dumbledore, Voldemort também é um ofidioglota (alguém que pode falar com cobras) e o único descendente vivo de Salazar Slytherin. Descoberto no Livro 4, Capítulo 1, A Casa dos Riddle Voldemort reside na Casa dos Riddle, acompanhado por Rabicho e Nagini. Ele conta a Rabicho que ficarão na casa por uma semana, ou talvez mais, enquanto não conseguem prosseguir com seus planos até acabar a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Ele está consciente disso, porque o evento será todo vigiado por oficiais do Ministério da Magia, que ao menor sinal de atividades fora do comum checarão duas vezes as identidades. Voldemort não fica satisfeito com as sugestões de Rabicho de que seus planos podem ser realizados sem Harry Potter, e pede que ele deixe-o. Ele não gosta de Rabicho, pois este voltou arrependido. Voldemort é incapaz de sobreviver sem alguém para ajudá-lo, pois precisa ser alimentado de horas em horas, e não consegue ordenhar Nagini sozinho. Ele se recusa a usar outro bruxo, senão Harry Potter em seus planos, e ameaça Rabicho caso tente descumprir suas ordens novamente. Voldemort revela que possui um servo fiel, esperando que este retorne para que possa remover mais um obstáculo, e seu caminho até Harry se tornar mais fácil. Ele não nega que Rabicho tenha sido útil, e que, sem a informação de Berta Jorkins o plano nunca teria se formado. Voldemort conta a Rabicho que permitirá que ele faça a tarefa essencial, e que esta tarefa será no final do plano, mas não conta ao bruxo o que será. Voldemort fica intrigado quando Nagini conta a ele que um velho trouxa está parado do outro lado da porta, ouvindo tudo que ele Rabicho haviam discutido, e Rabicho é ordenado a convidá-lo a entrar. Ele sabe que ninguém tem conhecimento de que Franco está na Casa dos Riddle, e confronta o trouxa sobre o que ele entreouviu. Voldemort ordena que Rabicho vire sua cadeira, para que ele possa ver Franco. Quando ele se revela para o velho, Voldemort levanta sua varinha e atingi-o com a Maldição da Morte. Descoberto no Livro 4, Capítulo 32, Osso, Carne e Sangue Voldemort é transportado pelo cemitério por Rabicho, indistinguível entre os mantos. Ele manda Rabicho matar Cedrico Diggory, pois esperava que Harry chegasse sozinho. O garoto é posto de pé no túmulo do pai de Voldemort, Tomás Riddle. O Lorde das Trevas se mexe freneticamente entre os mantos enquanto Rabicho prepara o caldeirão de pedra, como se ele estivesse tentando se libertar, e pede para Rabicho se apressar. Voldemort não parece humano; ele tem a forma de uma criança encolhida, pelada e de aparência escamosa, de uma cor preta avermelhada e crua. Os braços e pernas são finos e fracos e o rosto é plano e lembra o de uma cobra, seu olhos são vermelhos e brilhantes. Ele é transportado para o caldeirão de pedra e submerge, desaparecendo debaixo da superfície da poção. Quando Rabicho termina de adicionar os ingredientes requeridos na poção uma nuvem branca de vapor, repolhuda e densa, sai do caldeirão, e Voldemort levanta-se devagar. Ele parece alto e esquelético; sua pele é mais branca que um crânio, com olhos grandes e vermelhos, e um nariz chato como o de uma cobra. Ele manda Rabicho vesti-lo, saindo do caldeirão e voltando a encarar Harry, só que dessa vez havia ressurgido. Descoberto no Livro 4, Capítulo 34, Priori Incantatem Voldemort duela sozinho com Harry novamente, cercado por um círculo de Comensais da Morte. Seus olhos cintilam na escuridão, enquanto pergunta a Harry se ele praticou duelos, e instrui o garoto a se curvar diante dele, zombando das regras de duelo. Ele força Harry a se curvar diante dele magicamente quando o garoto não obedece, e começa o duelo. Voldemort hits Harry with the Cruciatus Curse, torturing him, then uses the Imperius Curse to try to force Harry to ask not to be subjected to the Cruciatus Curse again. Voldemort is angry when Harry manages to resist the Imperius Curse, and tries to curse the boy again, annoyed when Harry tries to hide behind the headstone. He is ready when Harry emerges from behind the headstone, and performs the Killing Curse. When the jet of green light emitted by his wand hits the jet of red light from Harry's Disarming Charm in mid-air, Voldemort's wand begins to shake and vibrate strongly, and a bright, deep gold beam connects it to Harry's wand. Voldemort and Harry rise into the air, and glide away from the tombstone, coming to rest on a patch of ground that is clear and free of graves. Voldemort instructs the panicked Death Eaters to do nothing, his eyes wide with astonishment at what is happening. When Harry manages to force a bead of light along the golden beam into Voldemort's wand, the wand begins to emit shadowy figures of Voldemort's most recent victims, including Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins and Lily and James Potter. Voldemort shouts to the Death Eaters to Stun Harry when the boy breaks the connection between their wands, but is determined to kill the boy himself. He raises his wand as he reaches Harry and the body of Cedric Diggory, preparing to kill Harry, but is prevented when the Portkey transports the pair away. Descoberto no Livro 4, Capítulo 35, Veritaserum Voldemort tortured Bertha Jorkins for information, discovering about the Triwizard Tournament and Alastor Moody's appointment at Hogwarts through the witch. He also found out that Barty Crouch Junior was still alive, having broken through the Memory Charm placed on Bertha by Mr Crouch. Voldemort knew that he still had a loyal follower in the young man, having discovered Barty Crouch Junior was being controlled to prevent him returning to the Dark Lord. Voldemort arrived at the Crouch home one night after the Quidditch World Cup. He placed Mr Crouch under the Imperius Curse, enabling him to control the wizard, and forced him to go about his business as though nothing was wrong. Voldemort wanted to place a loyal follower at Hogwarts, and asked Barty Crouch Junior to be that man, wanting someone to subtly guide and help Harry through the Tournament, and to ensure that Harry reached the Triwizard Cup first. Voldemort stayed in Mr Crouch's house with Wormtail. When Mr Crouch began to fight the Imperius Curse, Voldemort decided it was too dangerous to let him leave the house. He forced Mr Crouch to send letters to the Ministry instead, and to say he was ill. When Mr Crouch managed to escape the house, Voldemort guessed he would head to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore everything, and instructed Barty Crouch Junior to stop him at all costs. Descoberto no Livro 4, Capítulo 36, Os Caminhos se Separam Snape reveals that Voldemort brands all of his followers with the Dark Mark, marking their forearms. He uses the Mark to summon the Death Eaters to him when needed, as he did in the graveyard. Descoberto no Livro 6, Capítulo 2, A Rua da Fiação Voldemort has given Draco Malfoy a top-secret task to fulfill. Narcissa Malfoy believes he chose Draco in revenge against his father, Lucius, for being captured and failing to retrieve the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. Only a few have been made aware of the task, including Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. Snape believes that Voldemort intends for him to complete the task in the end, but is determined that Draco should try first, as Draco's success would allow Snape to continue in his role as a spy at Hogwarts for longer. Descoberto no Livro 6, Capítulo 26, A Caverna Lord Voldemort split his soul and hid parts of it in objects known as Horcruxes. He hides one of his Horcruxes in a stone basin in a cave, which is protected by magic. Dumbledore explains to Harry that Voldemort made a mistake in enchanting the boat that accesses the island in the lake, creating the enchantment to measure the powers of the person travelling across, never expecting an underage wizard to reach the cave. One of his Horcruxes is Salazar Slytherin's locket. Descoberto no Livro 7, Capítulo 32, A Varinha das Varinhas Voldemort calls Snape to the Shrieking Shack. He is frustrated that the Elder Wand does not work properly for him, as he is not its true master. Voldemort wrongly believes that, as Snape was the one to kill Albus Dumbledore, he is the true master of the wand. He orders Nagini to kill Snape. Descoberto no Livro 7, Capítulo 34, De Volta à Floresta Voldemort is certain that Harry will appear in the Forest, and is confused when he appears to be mistaken. When Harry reveals himself from under the Invisibility Cloak, he freezes, staring at the boy. Voldemort performs the Killing Curse on Harry almost immediately. Descoberto no Livro 7, Capítulo 36, A Falha no Plano Voldemort is amused by Neville's defiant attempt to oppose him, following Harry's supposed death. He is curious about Neville, noting that the courageous boy is a pure-blood, and tells Neville that they need his kind on their side. When Neville refuses to join the Death Eaters, Voldemort uses the boy as an example to those who would defy him. He Summons the Sorting Hat from the castle, telling those assembled that there will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts; only the emblem, shield and colours of Salazar Slytherin will prevail. Voldemort uses the Body-Bind Curse on Neville, forces the Sorting Hat onto his head, and sets the Hat on fire. Voldemort screams in fury when, after freeing himself from the Body-Bind Curse, Neville beheads Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor. Voldemort stares when Harry removes the Invisibility Cloak, revealing that he is still alive. The pair circle each other in the Great Hall; Voldemort jeers at Harry for believing that he will come out of their fight alive. He remains convinced that Harry has survived through the years by accident, chance and the protection of greater men and women. Voldemort is disbelieving when Harry tells him that Dumbledore orchestrated his own death, and that Severus Snape was a double agent. He eventually shrieks that it doesn't matter; that he defied all their attempts to become the true master of the Elder Wand. Voldemort's hand trembles on the Elder Wand as Harry tells him that Dumbledore was not the master of the Elder Wand at his death, and neither was Snape. Blank shock shows on his face for a few seconds when Harry says that Draco Malfoy was master of the wand. Voldemort is silent when Harry reveals that he is now the true master of the Elder Wand. After a pause, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at Harry, hitting the boy's Disarming Spell in mid-air. As the Elder Wand flies out of Voldemort's hand, he falls backwards, arms splayed, and hits the floor of the Great Hall; his Killing Curse rebounding onto him.